The present invention relates generally to an electronic toy, and more specifically to an electronic toy comprising a base unit and one or more characters (e.g., figurines or statuettes).
Toys generally provide entertainment while also enabling children to learn about the world around them. Toys may take many different forms. A toy may be simple such as a set of wooden blocks, or complex such as an electronic tablet computer device. Regardless, a successful toy should be fun to play with.
Given the prevalence of electronic devices in modern day society, many children have come to expect a certain level of interactive feedback from their toys. In light of this, many of today's toys include one or more electrical components which are designed to sense a child's actions and provide suitable feedback in response. In particular, a toy may generate a suitable audible response when a child presses a button. For example, the toy may say, “This is the letter A,” when the child presses a button marked with the letter A. However, such toys typically have a fixed or very limited number of responses to such actions of a child. For example, a toy may alternate between saying, “This is the letter A,” and “Alligator starts with the letter A” in response to the child pressing a button marked with the letter A. Due to such fixed nature, the child may quickly outgrow or otherwise become bored with such toys.